The Grand Mirrors Trilogy Book One
by SnarlingDemons
Summary: Book One! Harry James Potter is dead. After killing Voldemort and, being drained of life force, died as well. However, being a hero has more pros than Harry thought. Harry is now a ghost able to physically interact with select few. He is sent to a chambe
1. The Great Defeat

**12/16/05**

**A/N**

**This story is dedicated to the author of 'Rise from the Ashes', Karaii because her story gave me the idea somehow even though it's hardly identical to it.**

**Summary**

**Harry James Potter is dead. After killing Voldemort and, being drained of life force, died as well. However, being a hero has more pros than Harry thought. Harry is now a ghost able to physically interact with select few. He is sent to a chamber where he must choose his next adventure, and aid those he love that play the major role. Which universe will Harry choose?**

**Rating**

**R for language, child abuse, torture and rape. Also a dash of one sided SLASH at the beginning.**

**

* * *

**

Book 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Great Defeat**

Harry James Potter let out a strangled sob as he lay on a cold, damp stone floor covered with the must of ages combined with his own blood, fresh and old. His battered body was screaming out a plea for death but his will would not allow it. He was a leader, a commander, a bloody savior! He could NOT just give in to this horrendous pain, he would NOT give _him_ that luxury. No. Harry would never give him that satisfaction. Not in million years, after all he had been through because of _him_.

The damned man himself strode stealthily forward, calmly as though he was merely walking up to his best mate for a brief chat about the latest quidditch teams victory the week before. However, this man was NOT Harry's friend, if he were, he wouldn't be in a living hell as of now.

"Now, now. Don't hold back for my sake, Harry. I take pleasure in your screams," Came the maddening voice belong to the madman. "Only you…could…Tom…" Harry struggled to breathe as another cruciartus curse was shot at him. "You dare," hissed the snake like man, "To insult myself with that name!" In fact, Harry did dare. Voldemort-no-Tom Marvalo Riddle frightened him no more than a newborn baby. /_Then again…/ _Harry thought, mentally smirking. _/ Baby's can be quite…dangerous./ _Who else should no better than he, the one who banished the darkest wizard since Grindlewauld himself at the age of one.

"I think another lesson will be in order, however," Harry did not like that cruel smile. "You are in lick, I am a busy man." _/Snake/ _"And am unable to teach this one student class." _/Please, no/ _"So I will be leaving you in the capable hands of my servants." Only Voldemort could make this punishment sound like an innocent game.

He left without another word and in came Bellatrix Lestrange. The cheeky bitch. "Oh, has the wittle baby Potter got a booboo?" She mock cooed in that irritable baby voice. Harry growled at her viciously from his spot on the stone floor of the dungeon. Shakily he raise himself onto his hands and knees. He was more determined to show zero weakness in front of Bellatrix than he was with her master.

It was Lestrange who had slit Hermione's throat with a reducter curse in her sleep. Lestrange who had crucioed the Weasely twins beyond insanity to the point of death. Her husband who had sent the killing curse that murdered everyone else he knew and loved. Only Remus had survived, though Harry was now positive he had been slaughtered as well. Screams tended to echo through out dungeons.

"Let the classes begin, Potter," Bellatrix advanced menacingly in his direction, wand aimed at his face. She crucioed him for several minutes. It did not matter though, her unforgivable curses were dull in comparison to her Lord's. And Harry had a plan today. He had been storing his magic force for a good month (Having been captured for 5 months), though at the expense of his physical condition by not using it to heal himself. Dumbledores knowledge and advise would pay off TODAY. Not tomorrow, nor the next day or the day after that. He knew he would not live that long, Voldemort defeated or no.

Another cruciartus hit Harry, square in the chest this time, he faked an ear splitting scream and, while Bellatrix was busy cackling, he ran at her. Though clumsy, he was fast enough to dodge the stunning spell she shot at him and slammed his fist down on the pressure point at her neck, causing her to go limp and fall to the floor in a crumpled heap. Harry pounded his sore, bare feet up the crumbling stair case and down the halls.

Harry thought he was lost until he heard the familiar snaky voice that belonged to his arch nemesis on the door to his left, shouting at the top of his lungs at a most likely terrified death eater. Shouting, hissing, trembling voice, shouting again, another hiss and then a silent whimper. Silence. Harsh whispering and then, at a regular volume, a dismissal. The death eater in question headed toward the door. Harry's door. Jumping aside Harry merged into the shadows in the hall and stood rigidly.

The cloaked figure left the room with a limp and slightly blood stained robes. Harry knew it was not his own blood. He had learned long ago that the death eaters only washed their own blood from their clothing, other people's blood was almost like a Medal of Honor. This man was apparently a rookie as their was so little covering him.

Now was his chance. Dumbledore and he had formulated a plan a year ago before Harry's graduation. Harry had gone through strenuous training for this. It would not be for nothing.

Harry strode inside the room, hiding the pain that struck in his back, and calmly walked toward Voldemort's throne. Voldemort looked at him, his eyes filled with-glee? _/What's going on? He should be royally pissed that I've escaped/_ But the fact was, Riddle was not royally pissed but quite excited it looked.

"I was expecting you to free yourself," he purred huskily. "I am aware you are not weak." Harry fought the impulse to step back and run. Something was NOT right. Voldemort did not sound like this, did he? "You could be great, you know." He drawled, crimson eyes filled with lust trained on him. "All you need is a boost. Join me, Harry. The light is fading, why not join the dark before hand. You'd second, my equal." Tom Riddle had approached him, Harry flinched visibly as the bony, white fingers traced his his jaw line. Harry tore his face from Riddle's grasp and snarled, "Don't touch me, you bastard. I will _never, EVER _join you!" This did not settle well with the Dark Lord as he frowned angrily.

Before Voldemort had a chance to say anything, an enormous basilisk stood before him, hissing and spitting in rage. Their eyes locked for several moments until Voldemort felt a strange feeling in his body. It felt like everything was getting cold, his vision was blurring into a haze of darkness. He wouldn't go! No! Not yet! The basilisk was tired, he could tell, maybe if he could kill it, he wouldn't die. Just before he felt himself falling, he shouted, "_Avarda Kedavra_!" The flash of green light hit the basilisk before it could move, being so close to the caster. The unforgivable struck, just as the Dark Lord hit the floor, dead.

* * *

**A/N**

**Personally, I really like this, and I even have the next chapter planned out, might do it tomorrow. Or actually, it is tomorrow!Hehe! It's midnight! Oops! So, Guess I'll be doing the next chapter today!**


	2. The Black Choices

**12/24/05**

**A/N**

**This story is dedicated to the author of 'Rise from the Ashes', Karaii because her story gave me the idea somehow even though it's hardly identical to it.**

**Summary**

**Harry James Potter is dead. After killing Voldemort and, being drained of life force, died as well. However, being a hero has more pros than Harry thought. Harry is now a ghost able to physically interact with select few. He is sent to a chamber where he must choose his next adventure, and aid those he love that play the major role. Which universe will Harry choose?**

**Rating**

**R for language, child abuse and rape.**

_**This is the godlike person speaking **_

_**: This is Parsltetongue:**_

_/This is thinking/

* * *

_

**Book 1**

**Chapter 2 **

**The Black Choices**

He was floating in a dark pool of ice. There was no pain, only numbness and a feeling of enlightenment. He had gone down, but brought the surpassed demon down with him, but now what? What was he to do? Why didn't he see his parents, and Sirius? Shouldn't he be at least in the court of God fighting his case to reach heaven?

Apparently not as he saw no one, saw nothing but the black surrounding him. Why was he here? He was getting frustrated now. _/ Hurry up already! I want to see my family/. _It wasn't a request, it was a command now. Nothing responded for a moment, until a blinding white light stung his eyes, the numbness ebbing away and the dull ache returning to his back.

Throwing his messy, black hair stained with blood back out of his face, Harry clenched his emerald eyes shut, daring not open them until the light had passed. A tugging feeling pulled at him every which way and his heart filled with panic. What was happening!

Through his eyelids, Harry saw the light dimming. Peeking through his eyelids, he saw a shadowy figure stride toward him. It was a man, though Harry had no idea how he knew this as the figure was much too blurry for him to visually tell.

The aches sharpened, and it felt like something had twisted his spine. Harry's eyes flew wide open and his mouth spread to allow a silent howl of pain. **_Relax, my child _**But how could Harry relax? This agony was too much, too much! **_Try to hear my words, Natica _**Harry struggled to listen to the voice, it seemed familiar yet so unrecognizable at the same time.

**_My Son _**The being whispered, he was closing in on Harry, who suddenly felt like a child with a cut knee. However, it felt like broken body now. **_I wish you to know, before I must send you away. _**The mighty being paused a moment as if hesitant. **_You are, and forever will be my heir. However. Don't ever let yourself think you are not worthy of life. Never again feel that desire of death. You are my Christmas child. _**The being was now close enough to allow Harry to see his face. Black hair passed his elbows, gentle emerald eyes and pale skin.

**_: You and I will meet again. : _**He hissed. The pain faded and Harry felt himself rising. Weakly turning his head to look down, he nearly screamed again. His body lay amongst the little dark left, bloody and scarred. **_Choose your next life, or forever hold your peace! _**Snarled a new voice from above. Throwing his head back, Harry felt fear beyond anything before.

A giant acromantula was glaring down at him with hundreds of black eyes, making Harry feel as though he was on a stage. "Who are you!" Harry cried, voice reverberating around the light and dark. Without warning, the light snuffed out and dark ensued. There was no noise to break the silence. For several minutes Harry stared around desperately wanting out of this horrific place.

Pings echoed around him at precise intervals and left spheres of swirling light in their trail. The spheres elongated to grand mirrors of twirling black. The mirrors shook and Harry backed away, to bump into one that began rocked back and forth. He instinctively reached out to grab the frame and he pulled it steady. Looking into the mirror he inhaled sharply. His mother.

He had nothing to prepare him for this. He reached his fingers toward the face but it looked away, smiling at another. James Potter was sitting on the floor of an intricate house, in his arms a giggling 5 year old Harry. Another walked into the frame, a handsomely shaved Sirius Black pulled the baby out of his best friends arms and into his own.

After kissing the baby's forehead where no scar was seen, he leaned down and kissed Harry's mother on the lips. Harry backed away from this mirror as well. Unable to control himself, Harry turned to look at the other mirrors. They too held life-size moving pictures. He understood now. Harry strode along the path set in front of each mirror, they were circling him.

Then, as Harry reached the final one, it felt as though his heart was breaking. A young boy, now known as himself was being beaten with a large club held in the fat fist of Vernon Dursley.

Instantly Harry reached out passionately and touched the face of the sobbing little boy in the mirror. A flash of green before his eyes, and Harry felt the same tugging feeling as before but less painful. The floating sensation arose again and he squeezed his eyes shut awaiting the blast of light that did not come. Instead, he was thrown into a house with a wooden floor and to his left a staircase The Dursley's staircase.

In panic Harry tried to scramble to his feet but found his hand went through the floor when he tried to push himself up. Not only that but he was weightless. Light as a feather, but confused as a dog being chased by a cocky cat. A sobbing pulled Harry from his musing. Looking up the stairs, Harry glided up after a few failed tries and found himself in front of a cupboard door. It was wide open and blood spattering it. Harry, even after all his years at war, felt sick. Speeding to where another sob rang, Harry pushed himself through the closed wooden door.

This was not a room. It was a torture chamber.

* * *

A/N 

_**How do you like it? No one has reviewed yet but I do have a few hits. Merry Christmas!**_


	3. The Terrible Lesson

**1/8/06**

**A/N**

**This story is dedicated to the author of 'Rise from the Ashes', Karaii because her story gave me the idea somehow even though it's hardly identical to it.**

**Summary**

**Harry James Potter is dead. After killing Voldemort and, being drained of life force, died as well. However, being a hero has more pros than Harry thought. Harry is now a ghost able to physically interact with select few. He is sent to a chamber where he must choose his next adventure, and aid those he love that play the major role. Which universe will Harry choose?**

**Rating**

**R for language, child abuse and rape.**

_**This is the godlike person speaking **_

_**: This is Parsltetongue:**_

_/This is thinking/

* * *

_

**Book 1**

**Chapter 3 **

**The Terrible Lesson**

To say Harry was immediately disgusted would be the understatement of the century. One glance around the filth covered 'room' was enough to make anyone with the strongest of stomach's hurl their after noon tea and biscuits.

Blood was spattered, spread and drenched any furniture that was occupying it, on one wall, knives and whips were hung up out of the way of 'business'. Off to the side were several clubs and baseball bats, one was lying on the ground, broken clearly in two with dried blood on the sharp prickly splinters on the end.

Lastly, in the center of the foreboding chamber were the sobbing emanated from, was the small topless form of a child, scars and bruises lacing his back on arms. Just above the child, a fat, walrus like man stood with a violently purple face contorted with rage, holding a Swiss army knife that he seemed to have just snatched from the kitchen in passing in his beefy hand.

"STUFID FWEAK!" he bellowed, slurring drunkenly, "YOU DISN'T DOES EVERYTING ON DE LIST!"

This man was most certainly Vernon Dursley. The way his voice growled like Aunt Marge's bulldog, Ripper, and how he held his drunken self.

He pulled his fat fist back and thrust it back down across the child's bare back. The child sobbed more loudly than before and Harry felt his fury take control. An unbroken bat levitated itself from the ground and flew speedily at Mr. Dursley's head. It missed, instead it slammed down hard on the back of his shoulders, causing him to yowl in pain before swirling around ungracefully and search for his attacker.

When his eyes met Harry's he screamed, "WHO'S YOU? HOW'S DIS YOU GETS MY HOUSE?"

Harry could have sworn Vernon was swelling but pushed that aside knowing that would happen if he dared think about it.

"Don't touch him again," The threat was spoken quietly but the tone told a death sentence that clearly frightened the drunk man into submission.

For a moment, a few seconds later however, he was stampeding at Harry like a massive bull. Not given enough time to react as the room was so small, Harry instinctively pulled his arms up to block his chest and face.

A moment passed.

Another.

CRASH!

"_Vernon!"_

In shock of what just happened, Harry stood- floated- stock still for several nanoseconds of collecting himself before swiveling around to see Vernon's limp body half way through the wooden door and Petunia trying fruitlessly to push open it to help her 'darling' husband.

The child, who Harry was sure was himself, gave another, quieter sob into the bloody floor. Harry glided to his smaller self and kneeled before him. "Shhh…" He cooed, "It's okay, you'll be fine! I'll help!" Harry did not know _how _he would help but he would no matter what.

His smaller self whimpered silently and tried to edge closer to Harry. It was such a pathetic motion, Harry felt tears come to his eyes. He had to stop himself from patting the younger on the head comfortingly as he was positive that his hand would just pass through himself.

His other self however, didn't know that and tried to push his banged up hand into his own. Much to Harry's astonishment, he felt the rough skin of the boy's labored hands. They did not pass through to the floor but sat weakly in his palm.

Emotions unleashed, Harry cradled the small hand close to him feeling wary. He had never felt so old and heart broken in his life. Surely this is what Dumbledore felt when he explained to Harry the prophecy after his godfathers untimely death.

Petunia looked up from the door way with hate in her eyes. Those eyes widened significantly when she glanced a misty blue figure next to her nephews mangled body. She felt a chilly presence around the room. Petunia began to shake, terrified. Her _freaky _sister had described to her family about these…things…when she got back from her first year at that freak school.

"_Their amazing mum! Ghosts! They're all mist like, and this pretty powdery blue!_

_At Hogwarts they sweep around the halls and they actually talk to us!_

_Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost, told me that he died and decided to stay at Hogwarts_

_Because he didn't want to go on to the afterlife! Any way, there's this annoying twit, James Potter-"_

She and Vernon had bought this house brand new, they were the first owners, how could someone have died here then? A groan brought her attention back to her injured husband. Not knowing what else to do, Petunia skirted down the stairs and to the kitchen, snatching the butcher knife from it's slot in the wooden block, _/ What happened to my Swiss knife/_ And returned to Vernon.

Entering the room, after stepping over her husband, she saw her the ghost and her nephew had gone. This put her at ease and frightened her a bit at the same time. Where were they if not here? She spent the next hour and half cutting away at the door with the butcher knife. By then Vernon was wide-awake and plenty sober.

* * *

Downstairs in the cupboard under the stairs, Harry looked over his other self's wounds with gut wrenching sickness. How could some one mutilate a defenseless child like this? It killed him- or would if he wasn't already dead.

"W-who a-are youuuu?" came the smaller of the two's voice, wavering in fear and pain.

"I'm-" Harry didn't know what to say. _/ The truth of course/_ Harry's mind snapped irately. "I'm you- in a sense. Make any sense?" The younger giggled slightly and started to cough up crimson blood.

"Relax," Harry murmured, placing a soft kiss on the others forehead in such a fatherly way it shocked him even. "Breathe evenly, breathe in, out, in, out, there you go," The child was now inhaling normally. "Why does he do this to you, why?" Harry asked aloud, to his surprise the child replied in soft tone.

"He was teaching me a lesson."

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay, I know these are short chapters but I'm working on it. Right now my goals are writing chapters that are at least 1000 words long, no less, soon I'll up that to 2000 words and so on.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. The Beginning Of Something Beautiful

**1/20/06**

**A/N**

**This story is dedicated to the author of 'Rise from the Ashes', Karaii because her story gave me the idea somehow even though it's hardly identical to it.**

**Summary**

**Harry James Potter is dead. After killing Voldemort and, being drained of life force, died as well. However, being a hero has more pros than Harry thought. Harry is now a ghost able to physically interact with select few. He is sent to a chamber where he must choose his next adventure, and aid those he love that play the major role. Which universe will Harry choose?**

**Rating**

**R for language, child abuse and rape.**

_**This is the godlike person speaking **_

_**: This is Parsltetongue:**_

_/This is thinking/

* * *

_

**Book 1**

**Chapter 4**

**The Beginning Of Something Beautiful

* * *

**

It was quite cramped inside the small cupboard under the stairs at Number 4 Privet Drive. Even for the ghost Harry, who could manipulate his form to fit nearly any occupation, the tiny space simply was not fit for minimal habitation.

Three days had passed since Harry arrived in this world he had renamed 'Hell'. His alternate self had passed out and had not woken since. Harry was at a complete loss of what to do, as he had no experience with younger children, not even having truly been one himself. He had little else to do but experiment on the can, and can not's of his ghost self. He explored the sensation of air walking, jumping and running he could hold and feel inanimate objects and with his other self. He hadn't bothered with the Dursley as they had so 'kindly' left them alone. However, this also meant that they hadn't brought any food to their cupboard.

Harry had many a time left the cupboard to snatch food from the refrigerator, and on his last expedition, he had heard Petunia Dursley talking on the telephone to a doctor who had, presumably, taken up Vernon's case. Apparently, Petunia had managed to get her husbands head unlodged from door and helped him downstairs as she called for an ambulance.

The doctor would allow Vernon to come home only if he agreed to stay bed ridden and, after testing for any drug or alcoholic use, to lay off the whiskey for a while. He would be coming home the thirty first of July. Today. Harry's birthday.

Harry sat rather cramped in the corner of the cupboard, wanting to leave room for his other self to lay down on the rags that littered the cold tiles. A small whimper emanated from the small form in front of him and small emerald eyes flickered open, squeezing shut from the light bulb above. Harry moved to it and pulled the little chain, causing the light to fade away leaving them in darkness.

"Hey, little guy," Harry said gently, stroking the child's face with tender care, even so he flinched in fright of an incoming blow to the head.

"I'm going to help you," Harry continued,

"Remember our conversation last time you were awake?"" The boy nodded.

"Well, for starts, call me…Natica," Harry said after a moment, thinking back to the Mirror Room.

" 'kay, Natica," Harry whispered in a raspy voice. Natica stood, his head protruding through the staircase, and glided to the kitchen to find Petunia Dursley there.

She screamed something terrible at the site of him.

"Oh, put a pipe in it," Natica grumbled and he headed toward the glass cabinet, Petunia watching in terror. After a few minutes of searching Natica turned the handle on the sink, filling the clear glass full of plentiful water.

Turning to Petunia, he said with an armed voice,

"You aren't a very good person you know."

Petunia's face filled with even more anguish as she listened to the ghost.

"If you were, you wouldn't let your husband do such horrible things to your own flesh and blood."

With that, he left, pushing through the cupboard door to Harry.

Petunia was sitting in her kitchen mulling over the past events of the week. She was terrified and eased rom that ghostly form that had popped out of no where, which frustrated her to no end as IT was the reason her husband was in the hospital but- her husband deserved it. Day after day, night after night, she had heard her husband giggling insanely up in that _room_ and heard the screams of the little boy, until… that disappeared, leaving her husbands glee a solo.

It disturbed her to no end to know that her husband was _torturing _her nephew. How had she stood for it for so long? And her own son too. Vernon had pulled Dudley in that place too a few times, when Dudley had asked about girls and if cooties were real. They had drug her sobbing, shaking nephew up those steps to Hell, her Vernon telling saying he would show their son 'how it was done'.

A chill swept through the room and she looked up, gaped in surprise and ran to the far wall of the kitchen, flattening herself like a pancake. The ghost had come in. She had though he would have left by now but it was apparent that he hadn't.

He spoke few words to her as he searched the cabinets, until he found a glass, and filled it. When he was leaving he paused and said striking words to her. Five words stood out to her.

Your own flesh and blood.

That was right. Harry was, _is_, her own flash and blood! Why was she allowing this fat man who had double-crossed her or as good as done so, beat the life out of her last relative? She watched as the ghost left, feeling slightly more confident than before.

Boldly, Petunia crossed into the Den and searched through the phone book. Once finding the number she wanted she picked up the phone and let her index finger rest on a number. Petunia paused. Did she really want to do this? If it failed, she would be handed her death slip. Another moment passed.

"Hello, operator, I would like to hire a divorce attorney."

When Natica returned to the child, Harry's breath was wheezy and deep.

"Hey, Ince, I'm back. Relax now, I'm going to help you drink some water."

Natica whispered gently and held up the battered head of the throttled child. Harry relaxed noticeably and Natica felt joy blossoming in his heart that Harry trusted him so much already. He tilted the black and bloody mop back and poured a little water through the dry and cracked lips, massaging it down Harry's raw throat.

"I'm going to use a charm to conjure some bandages and healing salve, it'll sting a bit but will help."

Natica wouldn't usually explain his every action. No, usually he would jump right into something without a thought. This, however, was a completely different situation. He had earned Harry's trust so simply, he could not bear to lose it so quickly which he knew he would if he gave reason to.

Harry nodded, though he was shaking a little at the prospect of more pain. Muttering a charm or two, bandages and salve appeared with a small pop. Lightly pulling off the overly large shirt, Natica had to push down the urge vomit into the nearest curved object resembling a toilet.

So many scars, bloodied, some turning a sickening yellow from infection as well as dark black and purple bruises littering the outline of Harry's spine, standing out miraculously from his pale, porcelain skin.

Squeezing his eyes shut to collect himself, Natica opened the jar of salve and was about to dip a finger in it when he thought of something. _/ I can't just put the salve on! Merlin, I am such an idiot! They're already infected /_ Natica put the salve down and conjured and stood.

"I'll be right back. I need some hot water and a cloth before I can do anything. Here, I'll make it a bit more comfortable."

Natica rearranged the rags on the floor so they were all evenly leveled and congratulated himself on a job well done. He would _not_ have Harry lying on crumpled up rags that pushed into his injuries and upsetting them more.

Natica left the cupboard and went back to the kitchen in search of a bowl to fill the water in. After another couple of minutes without success, Natica thought irately._ / I lived here for 15 years, dammit! Why can't I find the things I used for 10/_ He had no choice, as he did not know if there was a specific amount of magic he could or couldn't use as a ghost in this universe, he would have to ask Petunia.

Stepping into the Den, he spotted his mother's sister on the phone speaking in a surprisingly formal and commanding voice. He immediately ducked out of sight.

"Thursday? _This _Thursday? Should I bring my husband?"

Petunia listened for a few moments, nodding her head before scribbling something down onto a piece of paper.

"Alright. I'll meet you at the center at 8 PM, this Thursday and I'll bring my nephew and my husband."

She seemed to be saying this for her own benefit, as she was apparently nervous and trying to buck up.

"I'll be seeing you in three days then, goodbye and thank you so much."

She hung up the phone, looking deep in thought, before realizing she had a spy observing her. She was startled to realize it was that ghost from earlier.

"May I help you?"

She asked a little unnerved.

"Umm,"

The ghost was a little perplexed now, he floated there for a moment like a deer in headlights before finding his voice again.

"Whe-where are the large bowls that I could use to clean Harry up?"

Petunia was startled to find the ghost that seemed so fiercely adamant about her nephew, timid like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner. Shaking herself for a moment she quickly answered.

"Yes, I'll get you one."

She sped out of the room, wondering if the ghost boy had heard her conversation on the telephone, while rummaging through pots and pans under the sink.

"You, err, could bring him out of the cupboard, you know."

Her voice quaked with nerves. Somehow, she knew not to anger this ghost.

"You wouldn't mind?"

The ghost queried floating into the kitchen after her. She shook her head and pushed the white plastic mixing bowl into his ghostly arms and nearly gasped when her hand rubbed against his arm. It was solid.

"Okay, umm do you mind if I use this?"

Natica pulled out a hand towel he had snatched from the downstairs bathroom and Petunia nodded shooing him out of the room and to the hallway, making the warm water splash on him a bit.

Harry was settled comfortably on the little bed of rags in the cupboard when Natica returned.

"Ince, I've got to bring you out into the hallway. You'll have to trust me on this."

Natica stroked the boy's cheek softly, soothing the boy to relax. Once Harry was calm, Natica gently heaved Harry into his arms and into the hall where Petunia was laying out a few blankets.

It horrified Petunia to see her husbands work after a few days from the incident. She was more determined to divorce from the incarnation of evil himself than ever before. He had no right harm her nephew or any child, _ever_.

He **would** pay.

After several hours of cleaning wounds and tenderly wrapping beaten flesh with the help of Petunia, she informed them she had to go pick up Vernon. Her voice trembled. She had no idea what Vernon might do to either of them, nor did she want know.

Natica had learned another side of Petunia Dursley that day. She was not as cruel as he had dubbed her while a child. Petunia looked terrified at the thought of her husband coming home but the fear in her eyes was not for herself. No, it was for Harry and himself. It had been many years since Natica had seen eyes like that.

"May Javan be with you…"

Natica muttered, picking Harry up in his arms again before realizing how ridiculous he sounded. Severus had insisted on teaching him Latin after Dumbledore was killed, it came in handy during the war. After a while it had been decided all the high ranking wizards on the light side would speak in Latin when consulting important matters as to how they would bring about the Dark Lord. It made it much more difficult for a spy listening in to know what they were saying and report to his master.

Shaking himself to reality, Natica turned and stepped into the cupboard under the stairs and placed Harry down gently onto the new cushions Petunia had purchased without her husband knowing. She kindly gave them to Natica for Harry and himself, which had surprised him by all means.

Natica left Harry and watched Petunia climb into the car with Dudley, who was sniffling at having to stop playing his computer games. Dudley had no idea what really happened to his father, he been told that Vernon tripped down the stairs while he was at Nursery School. Being the stupid fat lump he was, plus being five years old, Dudley obviously fell for it, not noticing there was a sizeable hole in the door of his 'fun room' as he had called it, much to Natica's disgust.

Not sure what to do next, Natica sat on the leather sofa in the Den, hands holding his chin up. Harry was asleep, and Natica knew he shouldn't wake the boy, he needed his rest.

The boy was a walking corpse now days, he had actually had some sleep and, since his body had a small taste, it had decided it liked sleep, making trying to stay awake for more than a few hours a difficulty indeed that was showing outwardly.

/ Come to think of it / Natica thought amusedly. /I don't know what I look like. I haven't even_ looked in a mirror- a **normal** mirror in months. / _Standing, he glided up through the halls and up the stairs into Petunia and Vernon's room before he found a decent mirror NOT covered in silly drawing from Dudley in markers.

It was amazing how much one would change in the space of 5 months.

Once cleanly shaven and well groomed, Natica was now scruffy looking, stubble was all over his chin and he was covered in dirt, even his messy black hair which had grown long and knotted. He was reminded a bit of his godfather when he escaped Azkaban after twelve long years. His skin spread unhealthily around his cheekbones and clung tightly to now his long, spindly fingers.

"Good Lord, I need to get a shower or something," Natica, muttered a little surprised at his hoarse voice. Had it been like that since he arrived? It sounded as though he had swallowed a match of flames but got burnt.

_/ Can a ghost take shower/ _Natica wondered, all of a sudden feeling quite curious as he had in his first year when he saw the ruddy sorting hat sitting on the stool in the Great Hall. He was about to go back to the downstairs bathroom, not daring to use Vernon and Petunia's private one do to privacy, but stopped as his eyes skimmed over the border of the mirror. His eyes widened considerably.

Pasletongue.

Petunia held on to the steering wheel tightly as she pulled out of her driveway in Vernon's new Cadillac. Behind her, Dudley kicked the seat hard and shouted for her to take him back into the house to play Rocket 0R. Angrily she turned around snapped at him.

"Stop this now! You are going to be left with Mrs. Figg! I won't take you to a hospital acting like this!"

"Daddy says it's for building character,"

He sneered at her. Affronted, Petunia gazed at her son unbelievingly. _She _was the mother here, not this snotty brat who she slowly beginning to despise.

"I don't care what your father says! Then again, why should I care!"

Petunia was getting more and more upset by the second and was near tears.

"You'll be staying with your father not me! I'll finally be free of you, you stupid little brat!"

Dudley looked at his mother furiously. No one had called him that before. But her other words came to him. _You'll be staying with your father not me!_ What did that mean?

"What do you mean?"

Petunia ignored her sons kicking and screaming but drove on until at last she reached Arabella Figg's home. It took a bit of begging and pleading to get Arabella to agree to take Dudley until she had gotten Vernon home. She said that as long she needn't have the screaming brat in her house for more than a few hours, she'd take him.

Back on track, Petunia found herself weak and tired. It had been so many years since she could relax without that horrible child and Vernon, it had taken its toll on her. But soon, oh so very soon if all ran smoothly, it would just be her, her nephew and that kind ghost.

It occurred to her then. What if the ghost man couldn't leave the house? He had to, he just had to! She didn't want to leave him behind but that house, it held too many dark memories for her and Harry. Come to think of it. _/ He looks familiar… /_

As Petunia approached Jane's Medical Field Hospital, the nerves became over bearing and she had to pull into a handicap space and sobbed into the steering wheel.

It felt good to get out a good cry and feeling better than she had in a decade, Petunia pulled out of the Handicap spot and searched for a good parking place near the front. It seemed impossible, apparently, a lot of other people decided to get their heads stuck in door's too because every spot was taken up but for a few in the very back.

Climbing out of the car, Petunia began the long walk to the front doors of the hospital. It took forever. Finally when she reached for the door handle and pulled it open she had to blink a few times to clear her vision and was hit by the strong scent of cleaner and antibiotic medicines.

The room was deadly quiet, though there were a few people waiting, they seemed afraid to dare speak any louder than a hushed whisper. The walls were a shining bright white that gave one the sense of looking out over a barren field in a snowstorm.

Leaning forward over the desk Petunia called faintly,

"Excuse me…?"

Almost immediately, the other people in the room stared at her like she had screamed the words at the top of her voice and danced around the room in neon colors. A receptionist with a long pointed nose looked at her squarely, her beetle black eyes scrunched up and graying hair fell in her face.

"What?"

She rasped irately. Petunia flinched, it sounded too much like her nephews raw vocals to her liking.

"I'm here to pick up my husband, Vernon Dursley."

She said boldly matching the wrinkled woman's tone to a tee. The receptionist glared at her intensely. _/ Okay, not a good idea to be pushy around receptionists… /_

"Second Floor in room 13D."

Thirteen. The thought gave her a shiver. Petunia gave the woman a small thank you and left to the elevator. Once the doors opened to the second floor, Petunia made her way out, to bump into another persons chest. Looking up, she saw a man around her age if not a few years older looking down at her.

"Sorry,"

She said automatically.

"I didn't see you there."

"No need to apologize."

The man chuckled in his pale green doctor suit. He had a heavenly laugh she thought dreamily.

"Where are you heading to Ms…"

"Petunia Dursley, I'm going to room 13D to pick up my husband."

Petunia's voice turned quite and the man frowned sadly at the thought of her being married already. However, he was not so into his disappointment that he missed the tremor in her voice as the talked along the way to the room.

"You don't have to come, I understand if you have other places to get to Mr.…"

She had insisted but he rejected them, saying he had no other places where he was needed.

"Lupin. Remus Lupin but you can call me Remus, Mrs. Dursley. You know, I feel like I know you from some where…"

Petunia smiled crookedly and nodded in agreement.

"Yes. And I'll only call you Remus if you call me Petunia. I won't be a Dursley much longer."

At the confused look on his face Petunia gave a small laugh and explained quietly.

"I'm getting divorced. He doesn't know yet but…He will soon…"

Remus looked understanding and they continued on in silence. Both were blushing a bit and avoiding the others eyes. _/ He's just so handsome…/ _Petunia thought, embarrassed.

_/ She's…pretty. /_ Remus thought, not feeling safe in his own mind.

"Umm…We're here…"

Remus said hurriedly and opened the door for Petunia who nearly ran in trying to hide the flush on her face. The room was too white. The bed, the sheets, the table, the chairs, the nightstand, the walls, the curtains…even the bloody floor was a pristine pearl!

"Petunia!"

Petunia jumped at the cry from her husband who lay on the bed looking pleased for his releaser from this ivory hell house. But when he saw Remus come in after her his piggy eyes narrowed and his mustache twitched.

"Who are you?"

He couldn't possibly sound more pompous than he did. Remus surveyed the man with great dislike.

"I am a surgeon here."

Vernon Dursley turned purple and muttered some malevolent thoughts aloud but quiet enough not to be understood. At that moment when the tension was thick enough to suffocate any one of them, Vernon's doctor marched in with a large file in his wrinkly old hand. He flipped through it absently.

"Mr. Dursley?

He turned to Remus, his eyes squinted as though trying to see but was blind as a bat. His voice was wispy and gave off more reason to believe he would be swept away by the wind if he dared go outside. He stepped toward Remus and brandished the file at him in anger.

"What are you doing out of bed without permission Mr. Dursley! How many times must I tell you!"

Remus stood frozen in shock as his upper workman tried to usher him into the spare bed.

"Doctor Asp! Please wait, that's not my husband, that's Doctor Lupin!"

Petunia giggled giddily to the old man. He looked closer at Remus and pulled out his glasses from his front chest pocket and slid them on none too gracefully.

"By George, you're right Madame! Sorry Remus, deepest apologies. Thought you had Thursday's off. Thought you'd be off trying to drown yourself in misery."

Remus winced visibly and hung his head. Why had Asp mentioned that?

"Honestly. Four years since it happened!"

He kept on rambling, causing Remus to freeze up. He had Petunia's attention as well now.

_/No! He wouldn't/ _Remus's mind writhed. _/ Not Uncle Asp! Please/_ His hands clenched tightly, nails digging into his skin.

"Yes, yes, I understanding. Black, going off and killing your three best friends. Why, I still remember Lily and James! Best smiles I ever saw!"

Petunia gasped. Turning to Remus she was hit by memories of her sister, the wedding and the three grooms men.

"I remember now."

All heads turned to her, Vernon's eyes looking furiously at his wife.

"You were, you were one of James's grooms men…Weren't you?"

Remus was startled yet at the same time dread and despair flooded his heart. But there was just one thing keeping him from bolting. Curiosity. It burned like a torch in his soul. How did this woman know? He thought hard, and then it came to him. Lily had told of a sister who was much too quite and submissive to her boyfriend.

"You're her sister."

Doctor Asp was staring in amazement. Vernon was teaming in rage.

"Get me the bloody hell out of here Petunia!"

That brought every one out of their shock and Doctor Asp jumped into action.

"Yes! Now, you are free to leave after one more examination! We don't want any stitches to come undone, do we?"

Vernon shivered at the thought. The two left leaving Petunia and Remus in the room alone. Remus shifted uncomfortably before sitting on a chair. Petunia did the same.

"So…How's life been going for you? I heard you got custody for Harry."

Petunia let it all go. Everything that her husband had done, her suspicions and her fear that something more happened while she was out the times. It enraged Remus. Harry! Harry, Lily and James son! And also Petunia, too afraid to do anything.

"But…A ghost appeared in the room Vernon and Harry were in. It did what it did to Vernon and it's a solid ghost. It's odd I know…But I touched him, he's solid. He's been helping Harry. He's a wizard too I think. I don't know how I know but… He seems so familiar. Just like _James!_ But he had a scar on his forehead, he's too young and he looks like he came out of a war."

Vernon came back in and Doctor Asp informed them they were free to leave and brought a wheel chair round telling Vernon not to stand for too long. Remus's eyes glowed vehemently at the man but he held his anger in check.

"Vernon. Could we talk alone a minute."

Petunia's voice was tentative as they pulled into a far away corner and Remus stayed nearby so he could step in if need be.

"Vernon, I-I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. I've decided to divorce from you."

Her voice now quivered as Vernon's face turned purple again.

"NO! WE ARE NOT GETTING A DIVORCE!"

Vernon slapped her across the face with an echoing slap and she fell to the floor, Blonde hair flying about. Remus ran into the room as Vernon started to stand from the wheel chair. With a shove he pushed Vernon to the ground and pulled out his wand. With a shout he cast a binding spell on the fat man.

When Doctor Asp ran to find out what all the racket was, along with a other nurses, he was met by the sight of Vernon Dursley sitting tied up in the wheel chair, purple faced and shouting at his wife. She had a tear stained face that looked red as a ripe tomato where she had been slapped and was being helped up by Remus.

"What is going on here?"

This scene obviously did not please Doctor Asp. Remus explained quietly and quickly while the medics hauled the bellowing Vernon off to a quiet room. Petunia looked breathless and unseeing. When asked what happened, her voice shook with fright and disbelief as she told the tale.

"He does this to Harry all the time…"

Her voice was faint but all of sudden determination scrolled across her face. _/ Now this is how Lily's sister should be/_ Remus thought eagerly. He would help her get out of that house, along with Harry and the ghost. Maybe they could live with him until the got off? _/ Doubt they would except. Besides I have transformations. It's too dangerous even with wolfs bane serum. /_

"I'm not taking him home with me until I have my nephew out!"

Petunia shouted angrily. She now had no intention of taking her husband, soon to be ex, home with her until she was divorced and had Harry OUT of that house!

"Lets make a compromise."

Doctor Asp offered some space at his apartment, free of charge, for her to stay with her nephew. She accepted reluctantly, thinking she might get more of a chance to talk to Remus. So much of the wizarding world she had wanted to know, to ask Lily but was to embarrassed to speak up.

It had been a pleasant surprise to her when she found out the Doctor Asp was a wizard as well as Remus's uncle. Another source of information. It also meant Harry could grow up in a magical environment. God knows how much of Vernon's resentment toward magic had effected him.

He would have killed her if she had told him her secret. The Evans family was once greatly known as the Slytherin descendants, quite powerful. But then, When Grindlewauld came…he felt that they were too powerful and would disrupt his plans of control. So, naturally he sucked the magic right out of them and into himself as well as any relations to him. That included Albus Dumbledore, his grandson.

The Evans Family was forgotten as Purebloods over the years as they could only produce squibs. They could not regain their magic because all thought them muggles. No pureblood those days would TOUCH a muggle much less marry one.

Then came Maria Quans, the last of a pure blood family. Apparently, Lily, being born first, was the one to give birth to a new family of Purebloods. It had been quite a surprise, knowing they're family history, to find their little Lily was in Gryffindor. But they didn't care too much. She was a witch that's all that mattered. Petunia suspected now that she herself was a squib. She would never be able to cast spells.

So, Remus came home with her, begging to see Harry aster so long. He was a little hesitant at having to meet the brat of that Vernon Dursley but if he could see his best friend's son, it was worth it.

Natica gazed in shock. The writing was neat yet script like writing, carved into the mirror like initials on a tree. What it read was even more amazing to him.

"_The heirs of the Serpent may speak, but shall they read they shall be true"_

It astonished him. A riddle. A snake using a riddle? Petunia, an heir of a Serpent? Meaning his mother as well? It confused him to know end.

Natica spent a few more hours in front of the mirror, examining it and reviewing the text scriptures on it. He was so deep in thought, he almost didn't hear the front door opening.

Snapping to attention, he seeped through the floor and found himself in front of a very alive, very real Remus Lupin. Natica froze up, rigid as a board and tears welling in his eyes. Regaining control of his body, he stumbled backward and flew into the cupboard. Harry was sitting against the far wall, wet streaks over his face. He had believed they had abandoned him. Horror filled Natica's very being, and he scooped Harry to his chest like a loving father would.

"Shhh…I'm sorry I thought you were tired…I didn't want to wake you…"

Harry calmed down a bit, but sobbed silently into Natica's misty blue chest. Natica in return hugged Harry tightly but not enough to reopen wounds.

Remus and Petunia had gotten home with a traumatized Dudley, he had been forced to look through the album of all the cats she had owned and been given STALE bread on his sandwich. When Petunia opened the door he ran up stairs to his room immediately and the sounds of computer combat were heard clearly.

Petunia began to head up stairs but then, Natica flew down through the ceiling in front of Remus. His eyes widened and Petunia saw unshed tears forming. He stumbled, if a ghost can stumble, backwards and into the cupboard with Harry. From inside they heard a small crying and consoling voice.

Remus walked to the cupboard and knocked quietly. There was no answer for a moment but the door creaked open slowly. Peering in Remus fought the need to cry. There was Harry. James's son bandaged heavily in the arms of another who was hugging him in a fatherly embrace.

Natica looked up slowly and Remus felt a sharp pain stab his heart. It was James replica looking back at him through haunted misty eyes. _He looks just like JAMES…_ Petunia was right.

The ghost stood, and his head was sticking up through the stairs. He was avoiding Remus completely and emotionlessly asked Petunia.

"I thought _Vernon_ was coming home today."

Petunia shivered at his tone. It was cold, colder than ice. What was wrong? Why was he suddenly an empty shell?

"Things came up."

Remus answered for her, as she was rather tongue-tied. Natica walked into the hall with Harry still hugging him tightly, refusing to let go. Remus finally got a good look at the man-ghost before him, looking battle weary but strong all the same.

"Natica, this is Remus Lupin. Remus, this is Natica."

Natica still refuse to look at Remus but his eyes welled with tears again, the grief of hearing what he was positive was his own Remus's howling screams of torture still plagued him.

"His Uncle, Doctor Asp, has offered us stay at his apartment for free."

She hesitated a moment and continued speaking.

"Remus was a good friend of my sister and her husband, James Potter."

Natica nodded and clutched Harry closer to his chest, feeling as though he was being ripped apart.

"If…If that's so I must tell you…things…of importance."

He place a kiss on Harry's forehead, and took him into the Den, placing him on the sofa where Natica pulled him into a half sitting half laying down position. Harry was already asleep, having worn himself out from crying. Natica glided into the kitchen followed by Petunia and a reluctant Remus who wanted to stay with Harry but was too overcome with interest in this strange ghost to do so.

"I…I don't really know how to say this but- Petunia, you should be able to guess my name is not Natica by now, am I right?"

Petunia nodded eagerly.

"This will be hard to-to understand but…I'm Harry Potter, from another universe."

Remus and Petunia's mouths fell open in synchrony, oh this would be the start of something beautiful, that it would.

**

* * *

A/N**

**Natica…Christmas Child **

**Ince……Innocent**

**Javan….Angel Of Greece**

**WOOHOOOOOOO! LONGEST CHAPTER IN A _VERY_ LONG TIME!**

**PLEASE review! If you don't, DIE! I spent two day working on this, juggling it with my science Fair Project which I finished like, half an hour ago. What is the point of school? Why can't we be born knowing the necessities? **

**!REVIEW!**


	5. A Court Case

**8/26/06- 1/7/07**

**A/N**

This story is dedicated to the author of 'Rise from the Ashes', Karaii because her story gave me the idea somehow even though it's hardly identical to it.

Well, shit…How the hell am I supposed to write a good chapter now? Now it feels like anything else I write will be shit compared to that last chapter. Wait a sec, are we absolutely POSITIVE I wrote that chapter? I mean, damn, that sounded to smooth for me to have written it…Anyway, Don't you people worry I'm not going to abandon this story. Lately I've been crazy about Naruto. Every time I get into a new anime or book, I have to read like, 19 fanfics or I drive myself insane /. .\ sadness…

**Summary**

Harry James Potter is dead. After killing Voldemort and, being drained of life force, died as well. However, being a hero has more pros than Harry thought. Harry is now a ghost able to physically interact with select few. He is sent to a chamber where he must choose his next adventure, and aid those he love that play the major role. Which universe will Harry choose?

**Rating**

**R for language, child abuse and rape.**

**Book 1**

**Chapter 5**

**A Court Case**

Remus was, to say the least, paralyzed with shock of what he had just heard. Petunia seemed to be in the same state as he, shocked out of her mind and brain unwilling to register the news. Across from them was an older, scruffier version of the child in the other room, except they were the same person, not just similar…_/ By god…I have no clue what the bloody hell is going on…/_ Remus thought weakly.

"Petunia, Remus, please. I know for a fact that flies, though very appetizing, are not healthy except for frogs."

He felt Petunia jump beside him, clearly startled out of a trance. Remus snapped his mouth shut with a 'click' as he realized what 'Harry' had just stated, only to open it again.

"Err…Harry…if you aren't from this, this universe…How did you get here?"

Tension filled the room until it was difficult to breathe and 'Harry seemed to reflect it, shoulders stiff and bony jaw clenched.

"I really don't know myself Remus. I should be dead right now-" He paused, "Well, I suppose I am dead, actually. But anyway, I believe I am supposed to do something in this world, help form it the way it was meant to be."

Silence was really quite a noisy affair. Remus hadn't realized it until just then, the awkwardness of the situation was just so…well, awkward…The clock above the door way ticked loudly all of a sudden making Remus twitch. He _hated_ that sound…Like time being wasted.

"Well," Petunia coughed, "Would you like to come with me and Harry- or,"

_/ Goodness this is off… /_

"Natica, just call me Natica," 'Harry' interrupted politely. Petunia flushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Yes! Natica, Would you like to come with Harry and I to stay with Remus' Uncle? Just until the trial is over, of course, and I can buy a new house."

Natica blinked at her and Petunia worried she had made a mistake maybe offended him or something. As though he read her mind, Natica gave a soft smile of reassurance but remained silent, still pondering her request. He didn't want to leave the Ince, that was a sure thing, but would he be able to leave the house? _/ I should / _He thought confidently. _/ What would be the point of my being here if I couldn't follow him around outside too/_

"Sure. I'll come with you." Natica decided with an air of finality.

Petunia beamed happily, and leaned forward to shake his hand only, to her surprise, have her own slide through it. Pulling back a little stunned she looked to him confused.

"Oh, sorry," He smiled toothily and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

His entire arm seemed to gain depth and he held it out now. Petunia tentatively clutched it with her own and her eyes widened like an excited child as she felt callused skin against her palm. Remus gave Natica a curious look.

"Can you solidify you whole body?" He asked.

Natica looked at him a moment, hesitating as he soaked in the other man. "Probably," he answered, "But not for long, I suppose."

After that he stood up and glided across the room to the Den. Harry was still napping peacefully, probably making up for years of nightmares. Natica found himself unable to pull his eyes from the sight. Remus had followed him in and got his first real look at the child in 4 years. Harry was undeniably cute. Even in his beaten and starved form, his hair stood up in all directions, black and silky despite the bits of blood clotted at the roots. His small hands were gripping a pillow close to his chest and he had turned onto his side.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Remus nearly yelped as the shout from upstairs broke the calm. Dudley sure had lungs…Natica apparently agreed as he glared up at the ceiling above, eyes only slits and his eyebrows were furrowed. A small clinking from the door to the Kitchen brought Remus' attention back to Petunia. Was it really possible to love at first sight?

Natica seated himself on the sofa next to his younger self. It was plenty clear to him that Dudley Dursley was the same as he was in his world if not worse. But, he was young and impressionable, wasn't he? _/ I suppose he could be very much abused himself. / _He grudgingly admitted to himself, _/ Just in a different way. /_ Maybe Dudley could change…

The sound of stampeding came from the stairs and said boy ran past the Den and into the kitchen to his mother, ignoring the guests and his cousin.

"_Mum_! I want to go to the Park! Drive me there! Piers and I are going to play cops and robbers!"

_/Or maybe not…/ _Natica glowered through the walls. Lately he had been very temperamental. Petunia suddenly appeared, carrying a tray with porcelain cups and teapot. Dudley was following her, stomping his feet all the way causing several trinkets on the shelves above the television to shake.

"Dudley, I have guests here. I am not going to drive you somewhere only a few blocks away. Walk there, you need to do things yourself for once!"

Dudley however disagreed. And made it quite clear. While Remus stood uncomfortably as the two bickered, he noticed Natica looking smug as Dudley bellowed a childish and very rude 'FINE!' . Dudley swirled around, prepared to run out the door face bright red and ready to spout fake tears to get his mother to do what he wanted, when he noticed the other two adults in the room.

"Who are _you_?" He snorted angrily. Remus reminded of a very pink piglet that had little fangs and a small blonde wig.

"Well," Natica said before Remus could open his mouth, "I do believe it is polite to give your own name before asking for another's. "

"Dudley. Now who are you!" He demanded, piggy little eyes narrowed at Natica.

"Dudley Dursley! Stop being rude!" Petunias growled startlingly wolf like. She had placed the tray on a small coffee table in front of the couch Natica and Harry were sitting on and now had her hands on her hips.

"This is Natica," She hesitated a moment, stealing herself on whether to continue. "He's another cousin of yours." Dudley sneered, eyeing Natica's filthy clothes and grimy hair.

"And this is Remus Lupin, a very good friend." Dudley didn't even glance at him, making Remus' temper rise with annoyance. _/ How did Petunia live with this for so many years/_

"I don't give a damn! Just take me to the park!" Dudley had turned back on to his mother, satisfied with who was in his living room, and Petunia was now back on square one. Opening her mouth in a frustrated snarl, Natica interrupted her. "Tell you what Dudley, give me five minutes to get ready and I'll take you to the park before you drive your mother mad."

Petunia looked at Natica almost worriedly while Dudley squinted his tiny eyes into almost nothing. He didn't know his numbers or anything like that so he normally wouldn't agree to such a thing but his mother was being unusually rude to him. Since when had she ever thought it was her place to disobey him? "Fine," Dudley grumbled, "but only five mynuts." Remus nearly choked on the tea he had taken from the trey at Dudley's horrendous dissection and mutilation of the innocent word 'minutes'. He never thought one could get 'my nuts' out of _any_ word.

* * *

Natica looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, focusing into turning his whole body solid. His eyebrows furrowed with concentration, he gripped the sink and was pleased to find that his hands didn't fall through it. Relaxing, he found he stayed solid without having to continuously concentrate, Natica ran the sink water and washed his face and hands until they shone. Next he cupped the water in his hands and dropped it on his head, watching as it soaked through his hair. Looking around for a brush he found one in the cabinet above toilet and attempted to straighten out the bird nest he had for hair.

Once he believed himself suitable for public viewing he traveled back down the stairs and into the den to take Dudley out. When he got there, he found an irate looking Remus dealing with a whiny Dudley. "YOU'RE a doctor? I doubt that. You should retire old man, how old are you? 581? Dad says that a respectable workman will retire at 509!" It was clear the boy had no experience with numbers, nor the life expectancy of mankind.

"Dudley, stop annoying Remus and hurry up or I ain't taking you anywhere." Harry called, and nearly seized up laughing as he heard a thump that was Dudley moving his fat arse off the couch.

**

* * *

A/N**

Okay folks, I know I haven't been doing ANYTHING in terms of updating but its all the school systems fault! Do you realize how many projects they made us do? We had to write a whole History Textbook on the Constitution. I mean literally, we had to get binded, print out a million pages… I brought it in late and got a 79 on it. TEN POINTS OFF! Just cuz it was late…

Then there's all that other shit clouding my mind, well, lets just say I'm having severe writers block for my stories right now…

I have decided NOT to share the other 5, 6, 7 fan fiction I have started and that lay in my fan fiction folder with because I know you'll all be heart broken if I don't update them AND these…

EXCUSE MANIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
